My Idea of Perfection
by Lackluster Brilliance
Summary: Alright, this is my first fic, so please be nice! Chloe wants Aubrey, Aubrey doesn't know. Minor foul language, Chaubrey
1. Chapter 1

Alright mortals, this is my first fic people, so please be nice! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is not only welcomed, but encouraged. Also, if you guys think this is good, I'll write more, but do tell me if I suck at writing and should stop.

So without further ado, I give you _My Idea of Perfection_

* * *

Aubrey Posen strove towards perfection with a near maniacal obsession. Her appearance was one of meticulous preparation and thought; rarely was there ever even a hair out of place on her head. She maintained a perfect 4.0 GPA, she was usually involved in at least 4 extra curricular classes at any given time, and at times, she knew the class material better then even the teachers. If it weren't for her one rather unfortunate tendency to projectile vomit when she was stressed, she could possibly be categorized as perfection.

Unfortunately, She DID have a tendency to vomit when she was extremely stressed, and therefore, she was unworthy of being a Posen. No matter what she did, she'd never be good enough, not in her overbearing, extremely demanding, and no-nonsense father. A father who would never ever let Aubrey see how perfect she really was, which killed Chloe everyday.

Mr. Posen's constant words of degradation towards Aubrey never let Aubrey see everything good and beautiful about herself. Aubrey could never see herself the way the Chloe saw her, and it killed her everytime Aubrey was in one of her self depreciating phases. It made Chloe want to scream, cry, and profess her love for Aubrey all at once, but she knew she couldn't. Aubrey was Aubrey and Chloe was Chloe. There could never be an Aubrey and Chloe, not at least one that Chloe could see.

Now, that DID NOT however mean that Chloe didn't do her damnest to try and make Aubrey see how perfect she really was. Whether it be through off-handed comments about how good (really actually drop dead gorgeous but...) Aubrey looked in a certain dress, being over excited when Aubrey aced another exam, or just always trying to be the perfect friend, Chloe did everything in her power to make Aubrey see how perfect she really was. Unfortunately, Aubrey sucks at seeing this, and sometimes, Chloe just can't take it...

* * *

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT CHLOE YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?" Aubrey roared. "Good is not acceptable. Nothing short of perfect can be acceptable-"

"Oh, so you're going to be MAD AT ME, for trying to make you see that an A- isn't bad?!" Chloe snapped back.

Aubrey slumped down on to her bed in their shared dorm at this. "You're right Chloe, I'm sorry... Its just, my Dad's been putting a lot of pressure on me lately, and you know how that is."

Chloe did know how that was sadly enough. She knew how Mr. Posen drove his only daughter practically insane with his completely unrealistic demands. She knew that because of her own FATHER, Aubrey would probably never be happy or see how perfect she really was.

"Yeah, I know Bree" Chloe said, "I just wish you'd ignore him and see that you really are perfect."

Here Aubrey snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm so fucking perfect. I'm a mess Chloe! My life is ruled by schedules. I can't stand up to my own father and even disagree with him! I'm here at Barden instead of Harvard like I should-"

Chloe couldn't take it any more. She'd always been impulsive, and honestly, she couldn't take Aubrey pointing out all of her perceived flaws any more. With out another thought towards the possible consequences of her actions, Chloe kissed Aubrey, trying to convey all of her feelings, her thoughts, her frustrations, everything she wanted to say to her for the past 2 years, but never did into that one kiss. For a second, Aubrey remained motionless, but then she returned the kiss with every bit of fervor that she received. She returned the kiss, putting everything she wanted to say into it. Every bit of repressed love and want she poured into that one kiss. As teeth clashed and tongues battled, each message was conveyed. When the two broke apart for air, it was Chloe that spoke first.

"Aubrey, I can't take this any more, you are perfect. You might not be what your father calls perfect, but to be honest, your father's an ass, and so are his ideas about perfection. Everything about you is perfect. And not just the facade you put up for everyone else. You're perfect is beyond skin deep. In those moments I've seen you without all of your walls, I see true perfection, the kind that you can only be born with, the kind of perfect you are"

At this, Aubrey started to cry, not tears of sadness, but tears of relief, happiness, and just disbelief. For the first time in her short 20 years of life, someone finally made her feel perfect, like she was worth something. Someone looked at her with love and kindness, not contempt and disgust.

"Shh... Don't cry Bree. I-" Chloe started

" Oh just shut up and listen Chloe! You got to say your piece, now its my turn to say mine." Aubrey said with a smile "Chloe, YOU are perfect. You're free, something I've never been. You're always happy, and you some how manage to see the best in everyone. You're the kind of perfect I wish that I was, and I love you."

Here Chloe couldn't help but to smile. The girl of here dreams was telling her she loved her. Aubrey wasn't rejecting her, she actually felt the same way! Everything was falling into place as Chloe leaned towards Aubrey, their faces so close together, lips almost touching.

* * *

"Chloe! For serious, you need to wake up already! You're going to be late for class again" Aubrey's call woke Chloe from her dream.

With a sigh, Chloe got up. Aubrey was already in the kitchen of their little dorm making a breakfast for the two of them. For a minute, Chloe closed her eyes, remembering her dream, remembering the feeling of her kiss, hoping to be brave enough to tell Aubrey about her true feelings. Another call from the person of her dreams forced her to get up and face reality. For now, Aubrey and Chloe was just a dream, and Aubrey still didn't know that she was perfect in the eyes of someone else. But someday she would. Unfortunately, Someday wasn't today...


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Mortals... I think I'm going to continue this. How far this will go is up to you people. If you guys think this should end here, it will end here. If you think I should drag this out a bit more, I will. And thanks to those who reviewed. You lovely people are the reason I continue :)

And before I forget, usual disclaimer, I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't.

So now I begin chapter 2.

* * *

In the days following her dream, Chloe couldn't help but to stare at Aubrey even more then usual. It was like seeing her best friend (and crush) in a new light. Every time Aubrey smiled, frowned, said something, heck, every time Aubrey took a breath, Chloe thought about it. For the past 2 years, Chloe had been harboring her crush on Aubrey in secret, petrified of saying or doing something that might ruin their friendship. However, Chloe was finding it harder and harder to be around Aubrey without professing her undying love to her. Chloe had always been honest with her feelings to anyone, but with Aubrey, things were so much more complicated.

Unfortunately for Chloe, Aubrey noticed this too.

"Chloe, you're staring" Aubrey said.

"Oh, sorry!" Chloe said, blushing profusely at being caught staring at her friend. "I just... umm..."

"It's alright I suppose."

"Nope! Everything's aca-awesome Bree" Chloe said in the most chipper voice she could manage. Inside however, she was mentally kicking herself. How hard could it POSSIBLY be to ask someone out. Someone who just so happened to be her best friend. Someone who just so happened to be absolutely perfect. someone who-

"Is there something wrong though Chloe? You look like you're about to be sick" Aubrey said, looking genuinely concerned.

While worrying about her feelings, Chloe had paled considerably, giving her a rather sickly look.

"I'm fine." Chloe said weakly "I'm just having trouble with all of this stupid studying"

Aubrey sensed that while this was not the whole truth, it would be best not to push the subject to far. Instead, she just went back to studying her pre law materials. completely unaware that of the turmoil brewing inside of her best friend.

* * *

Chloe couldn't take it anymore. Aubrey had been on the phone for with her father for the past 26 minutes, and she couldn't take it anymore. She watched as Aubrey's mood went from almost happy, so somber, to dismal in the short space of time that she was on the phone, and damn it, Chloe hated seeing anyone upset. Especially Aubrey.

"Yes Sir... I understand sir... Goodbye sir"

With a sigh, Aubrey fell back onto her bed. Surprisingly, she didn't run to the bathroom to empty her stomach, but she have a slightly green tint to her flawless skin.

"Aubrey, you're dad's a dick you know" Chloe said without preamble "I'm not sure WHY he insists on putting you down, but I think its totally unnecessary. Your perfect just the way you are and-"

"Chloe, just drop it" Aubrey said tiredly. "I'm not good enough for him, I never will be, and I get that now. I'll never make anything of myself."

"Aubrey, that's bullshit. You're a great person, that's going to do great things. And you father is the most stuck up, self righteous, demanding, bitch I've ever had the displeasure of knowing" At this Chloe's face turned red, as she tried to contain her anger.

"Chloe stop-" Aubrey tried to interject, but Chloe was on a role now, and now, she couldn't stop.

"NO AUBREY! Stop making excuses for him! You ARE a great person. Hell no, that's wrong, Aubrey, you're perfect. And anyone that can't see that has to be fucking blind. I just don't get why anyone can't see that!"

"Chloe-" Aubrey tried again weakly. Though secretly, she was happy that her friend thought so highly of her.

"Don't Aubrey" Chloe's brilliant blue eyes flashed dangerously "YOU. ARE. PERFECT. I freaking hate your father. I actually hate anyone that makes you feel any less then perfect-"

"CHLOE!" Through out Chloe's rant, Aubrey had managed to collect her feelings, and now, she felt it necessary to ask something. "Why?"

"...What?" Aubrey's simple question caught Chloe off guard.

"I asked why." Aubrey repeated.

"Why what?" Chloe asked. She was now genuinely confused

"Why do you care so much."

Chloe froze at this. While it was a simple question, and it only required a simple answer,but her answer, the answer she so desperately wanted to say, could permanently damage, even ruin her most valued friend. However, Chloe couldn't take it any more. It was time to come clean, lay herself bare, and damn the consequences.

"Aubrey," Chloe said "I care so much, because I love you. Not like a sisterly, or best friend love, but in the romantic sense of the word. I have ever since freshman year, and I just can't hide my feelings anymore. I can't take it when anyone makes you feel anything less then perfect, because even though I know that you don't believe it, you are perfect. And I get it if you don't feel the same way, but I just needed to say this and-"

Chloe was cut off from her speech, when a pair of soft lips pressed against her own. When they broke apart, Chloe couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything other then softly whisper the word "wow"

"Chloe, I really like you too" Aubrey said with a small smile.

"Really?" Chloe's voice came out as a small hope laced whisper.

"Really." Aubrey said. "I've actually liked you for awhile. That phone call with my father was him telling me that I could in no way be a lesbian and a Posen at the same time. He gave me the choice, and I chose you."

"Is this a dream?" Chloe asked worriedly, genuinely afraid that her mind was playing tricks on her again.

Here, Aubrey laughed softly. "I don't know Chlo, but if it is, I don't ever want to wake up"

Chloe couldn't help but to agree fully at this as Aubrey kissed her again.

* * *

Alright mortals... Do I continue or do I stop here while the going is good? Review please... no pressure though. Just know your reviews will shape this story. You tell me what you want, and I'll do my best to do that! I have no end in mind yet, so I'm open to suggestions, ideas, and critisism.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings mortals! For those kind mortals out there who have reviewed, thank you so much. Reviews are my way of knowing I'm doing alright, so if you are reading, and I AM doing alright, leave a review and let me know.

As I am required to say, I own absolutely nothing. I wish I owned Pitch Perfect, but I don't.

* * *

Chloe was ecstatic the entire week following Aubrey's declaration of love. The two's relationship was practically perfect. Everyday, Chloe would wake up with her favorite blonde in her arms, snuggled close to her. It was in moments like that, that Chloe loved Aubrey the most. In those morning, all traces of worry were gone from her face, making Aubrey look so vulnerable but calm. The usual lines of worry that creased her face were gone, making her look content. When Aubrey woke up, Chloe loved to watch the blonde cling to last tendrils of whatever she dream she was having, before opening her brilliant green eyes and give Chloe a kiss good morning. Yeah, life was almost perfect right now.

Almost was the key word in that statement. It would have, should have, been perfect, if it wasn't for one Arthur Posen. Following Aubrey's quote "foolish and disrespectful choice of perceived infatuation, over her own family" Mr. Posen was furious and quite vocal in his disgust and disappointment in Aubrey. Everyday, he left both Chloe and Aubrey a number of messages expressing his outrage at the situation.

At first, these messages had been relatively troubling to both girls. Mr. Posen was an expert at using words to manipulate and force doubts onto people when he wanted to. Before Chloe and Aubrey decided to just ignore him, the messages and phone calls wit him almost tore them apart before they even had a chance to be together. Chloe sighed, thinking back to the morning after she'd confessed her love to Aubrey.

* * *

_Chloe opened her eyes and stretched out on her bed. For a second, she couldn't remember if last night had been just another dream, or if it'd actually happened. The lack of someone else next to here further puzzled her. Right before she began to doubt whether or not something had happened last night, she heard Aubrey's hushed voice coming from another room. At this, Chloe stiffened immediately. Though she couldn't make out what Aubrey was saying, she recognized the tone of voice she was using, the tone she only used when she was talking to her father._

_Chloe crept out of bed quietly, curiosity getting the best of her as wondered just exactly Mr. Posen had to ay to her new girlfriend._

_"I'm sorry sir" Chloe heard Aubrey whisper "I'm not going to break up with her... because I love her that's why!"_

_Here, Chloe couldn't help herself when she heard these words come out of the blonde's mouth. With a small smile, she slid up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. Immediately, Chloe knew something was wrong. Aubrey was extremely tense, and from here, she could hear Mr. Posen's enraged voice coming from Aubrey's phone.  
_

_"Aubrey, you cannot possibly be in love with this girl. Your mother and I have been more then tolerant of you and your disposition" here Chloe clenched her jaw, anger blazed in her eyes as she heard Mr. Posen speak about Aubrey in such a way. However, she remained quiet, mirroring Aubrey as Mr. Posen continued to rant. "This little infatuation that you have is jeopardizing everything you've ever been working for. Is this girl **really** worth that? Is Chloe worth giving up your family-"_

_At this, Chloe could handle it no more. Before Aubrey had a chance to protest, Chloe snatched her phone out of her hand and began to say everything she'd wanted to say to Mr. Posen since the day she'd met him._

_"Shut the HELL up Arthur!" Chloe roared in to the phone. "Aubrey shouldn't have to choose between you and her happiness! You should be fucking **happy** for her! Instead, you do you damnest to try and make her feel bad. Well that's bullshit! Aubrey is such an amazing woman, and she should never feel anything but happiness. She shouldn't ever feel like she's not good enough, because frankly, I think she's perfect in every way possible."  
_

_Throughout this, Aubrey's demeanor changed visibly. She was beyond touched that her girlfriend, that anyone really, would ever say something so nice about her, and in her defense no less. Her father would probably be appalled that she was crying at this, but honestly, for the first time in her life, she couldn't bring herself to care. Of course, her father would have something shitty to say though to destroy the moment.  
_

_"You little slutty dyke!" Mr. Posen roared through the phone. "How DARE you speak to me like that! You have no idea what the relationship between my daughter and I is like. I want nothing but the best for her, and you most certainly are not the best. You have nothing of value to offer my daughter. Your so called love will whither, and then all Aubrey will be left with is a broken heart and a wrecked future. So I suggest that if you care even an iota of what you claim to care for my daughter, you will leave now, before you truly mess up the future that Aubrey has been working towards her entire life!"_

_Though Chloe tried to hide it, it was clear that Mr. Posen' words had effected her in some way. For once in her life, AUbrey witnessed the normally bubble and confident redhead be unsure of herself. Seeing this broke Aubrey's heart. Chloe didn't deserve to feel her father's wrath, and she finally realized, neither did she. She had Chloe now, and Chloe had her now. No matter what, they'd be fine. Taking the phone from Chloe, she decided to finally tell her father exactly what she should have told him years ago.  
_

_"Daddy," Aubrey said "I'm an adult now, and you cannot and will not control me any more. I am my own person, and I am tired of killing myself trying to make you proud. Chloe makes me happy, and she is and has always been proud of me. Until you can accept that, until you can accept that I will not be molded into something that I'm not, I no longer want to have any contact with you. I understand if you cannot accept this, in fact, I actually kind of expect it. However, when and if you are ready to talk, and try for a real relationship with me, then you know where to find me." With that said, Aubrey hung up the phone, not even waiting to hear the enraged words of her father.  
_

* * *

Aubrey began to move next to Chloe, breaking her out of her little reverie.

"you know, I can feel you staring at me creeper" Aubrey said with out opening her eyes.

Chloe laughed softly "Well I can't help it. I've got a woman next to me who's nothing short of perfect next to me. How can I do anything BUT stare"

"Corny, but cute Beale. You could give me a kiss good morning though" Aubrey said

As Chloe touched her lips to Aubrey's she couldn't help but to think about how perfect this was.

* * *

Alright mortals, I think that I'm going to end this one here. Please tell me how I did! I need that feedback to let me know if I should keep writing. If you liked my writing, and want me to write something in particular, I'm more then happy to take a few prompts. So until next time, we out.


End file.
